Known from DE 102 13 307 A1 is a loading floor for a vehicle with first guiding elements that engage second guiding elements of the vehicle to lift and remove the loading floor, wherein the first guiding elements are essentially arranged sideways on the loading floor. Also known from the latter is a loading device for a vehicle with a cargo hold, with two lateral walls to border the cargo hold, and with guiding elements to lift and remove a loading floor, wherein the guiding elements are essentially arranged on or in the lateral walls above the vehicle floor.
At least one object is to indicate a method for situationally adjusting a vehicle, a vehicle, a computer program product and a computer-readable medium, which enable an increased comfort for vehicle users, as well as a greater flexibility of use. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.